Reading the Gallagher Girls Series
by Flutess001
Summary: Zach and the Gang are planning a party for Cammie's return from a mission. After decorating, what if their children find a book? What will happen? Read to find out! May be some language, nothing horribly bad!


**HEY! I saw that there were like...no reading the gallagher girls type stories so...here it is! :)**

**I own nothing! **

**Zach**

"Skiler!"

Giggles were heard as a flash of blond hair dashed pass me, "Yes Daddy?"

"Come here" I gestured her to come towards me, I crouched down to make eye contact with her, "Now, we are going to be having guest with us soon. I want you and your brother to be on your best behavior. Can you do that for me?"

Skiler shook her head vigorously before her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Who's comings ofur (over) daddy?"

I smiled softly, "Some old friends, and a very familiar face."

"Okay, daddy. But you might want to tell Dewweck (Derreck) that because he nevur (never) wistens (listen) to me!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

I smirked and nodded, knowing that my son would never listen to Skiler. At least, not with him thinking he's the man. With him being exactly a year old than Skiler, he thought that he was obviously the only child that counted. Both my children are so similar yet so different at the same time.

I smiled as Skiler ran off to play with Liam, our Doberman pincher. Skiler was such a bundle of joy. She looks very similar to her mother, except for her eyes, which were emerald green. She is a very open, joyful little girl. She loved to talk and meet new people. Her personality was the polar opposite of her mother's.

Although, her brother, Derreck's quiet, shy, and minute demeanor was coherent to my wife. He spoke when only though necessary. But his physical appearance was very similar to mine, with the exception of his baby blue eyes.

"DADDY!" My daughter's voice shrieked. My eyes widened immensely as I sprinted to where the shout came from-my backyard. As I ran out of the back door, I spotted my children, up in a tree, staring at a group of adults with fear in their eyes.

"Zach?" I looked over to see all my friends.

Bex Newman (Baxter), standing tall and brave-like the Egyptian Goddess resembled so well. Her dark skin shown beautifully, her eyes sparked with excitement. Her smile spoke volumes above any words that could be formed from anyone's lips. She was happy, with her marriage, with Grant Newman, along with her children.

Macey McHenry was wearing a short dress that showed every single curve that formed on her body. Her black hair was curled to frame her face perfectly. And her electric blue eyes were so clear.

Liz Sutton was still small, very small. But still beautiful, her blond hair cascaded in rolls and layers of curls, like Macey's. She was so beautiful in the arms of Jonas, another one of my close friends.

"Hey." I smirked as they approach. I turned to the tree my children were currently occupying, "You too come down here, three and four year olds should not be that high up. At least, not without your gear."

They looked skeptically back at the gang before descending from the tree, "Who are you people?" Derreck asked cautiously, making sure Skiler was always in his sight. He was always to protective of her. It was so sweet. Damn, I've gotten so soft since I had kids.

"Well, I'm Bex." Bex began-her voice was so warm and soft, it was unworldly, "This-" she gestured back to Grant, "is my husband, Grant. And these are my children, Kyrsten, Lawrence, and Galley.

Liz stepped forward, "I'm Liz, this is my husband, and my children, Danny, Aaron, and Jacob."

"And I'm Macey," she turned towards me, "Nick couldn't make it. I'm sorry about the short notice but he got called on a mission." Her eyes glazed over, obviously disappointed that she couldn't be with all her friends and husband, "But this is my sons, Justin and Talen."

Most of the kids were at least a year or two older than my children. While they were all introducing themselves, Skiler and Derreck made their way over to me, "It's fine. Now," I squatted down to eye level with my son and daughter, "why don't you two introduce yourselves." I instructed.

Skiler went to speak before Derreck grasped her arm and stopped her before his eyes searched the area to make sure no threats were around. It was truly adorable. After a moment of silence, Derreck gave Skiler the nod of approval. She smiled broadly before beginning.

"My names is Skiwer (Skiler) Morgan Goode! I am twee (three) years old, I have gone of twee (three) missions...so ha!" She gloated to Derreck.

My son stepped forward, "My name is Derreck Joseph Goode, I'm four, I am Skiler's brother-" He gave everyone the warning look, "and I have been on four missions!" He mocked as he stepped back.

"Awe! They're so cute Zach!" Liz squealed, she ran up and hugged them both. Moments later, everyone was talking and having a good time. We watched as our children all interact and soon, they all begin playing hide-&-seek.

"Stay on the property!" I shouted to my children, they loved sneaking back to the maid's headquarters, a house owned by us in the next slot over. To say the Cammie and I were wealthy was probably a very large understatement. We were both CIA's best agents, we were constantly on missions-that's where my wife, Cameron Ann Goode was currently.

"So, how are we going to begin planning this party?" Macey asked as we began our planning stage of this operation. Operation: Welcome Home Chameleon!

"I think I have an idea..." Jonas began, and that's how it all began.

**3 Hours Later...**

"Okay, I think we're ready for her." I sighed as I set the final decorations into place.

"I think so too." Grant muttered as he plopped himself down on the couch, in front of the screen in our theater room.

We had finally finished decorating, designing and wasting a wallet full of money for this "party". It was only three o'clock. And Cammie wasn't suppose to be home until tomorrow so I helped the gang get settled into their specified rooms.

Afterwards, we made our way back to down to the theater, and watched _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_, "Annabeth is suppose to have blond hair dumb ass!" Bex shouted as Grant tried to calm her-stating it was only a movie.

Big mistake.

"Just a movie? It is not just a movie! It shows that you men think you can just change women with just a swipe of the hand! That's not how it is, and if you think it is, then we are going to have a problem!" She bellowed as stomped over to Macey and Liz, who were on the other side of the room-away from the fighting couple.

"Mommy-"

"Daddy-"

Multiple high pitched voices spoke at once, making it confusing to understand one. Bex stopped them quickly, "What are you little ones going on about?"

"This!" Skiler held a book up in her little hands, she was obviously having troubling getting a good grasp on the book. I gently took the book from her hand and sat on the ground near her.

"And what is 'this'?" I smiled as I looked through the pages, _Gallagher Girls_?

"I don'ts know! But I thinks it's about Mommy!"

I looked through the book as the others came around to see the pages over my shoulder, "_Bex_?_ Liz_?_ Josh_? Yeah! That was from our sophomore year!" Macey interjected, "It even has when I first came here." She pointed.

"Should we read it?" Grant inquired from behind Bex, his eyebrows were scrunched with confusion.

"I don't see why not," Bex declared, "we finished our decorating, _she _isn't suppose to be back until tomorrow at noon, and we have nothing to do."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't see a problem! Let's start."

We made our way to the living room, all the couples sat together with their children. Skiler sat on my lap while Derreck played on the floor with Lawrence, Bex's five and three-quarters-year-old son.

"Okay." Grant snatched the book from me, "I start!" He demanded like a child before beginning.

"Chapter One"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, please review because that's how I know you guys want me to write more! I know it's high maintenance but please REVIEW! Thanks you guys!**


End file.
